


Что случается за закрытыми дверями

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: о трудностях взаимодействия Абернети и домашних животных.





	Что случается за закрытыми дверями

Абернети никогда не питал особой страсти к животным. Особенно к магическим. В детстве, когда родители предлагали ему обзавестись особым питомцем, он отрицательно мотал головой: «Слишком много ответственности». Теперь по какой-то невероятно злой иронии ему приходилось следить за одним из самых сложных в содержании волшебных существ.  
  
На самом деле, делать этого не хотелось, но когда сам Гриндельвальд просит тебя о чём-то, отказать невозможно. К тому же это не было просьбой. Это был приказ. Приказам, как известно, нужно подчиняться.   
  
Но Гриндельвальд не вспомнил о чупакабре ни через неделю, ни даже через месяц. Абернети, как честный и ответственный волшебник, старался заботиться о животном как только мог. Это стоило невероятных усилий: каждый день начинался с того, что приходилось ругаться с домовиками, чтобы с боем выпросить свежей свиной или говяжьей крови. Только поставив перед Антонио старое погнутые ведро, до краёв наполненное густой красной жидкостью с едким металлическим запахом, Абернети мог не бояться, что следующим утром его обнаружат с перегрызенным горлом.   
  
Гриндельвальд, вероятно, полагал, что чупакабра поневоле питает к своему новому хозяину такие же нежные чувства, как и к нему самому. Но нет, не было здесь и не намёка на нежность. Абернети не мог найти общий язык даже с котом, которого подкармливала Куини в МАКУСА: животное постоянно шипело и скалилось на него. Что уж говорить о служебной чупакабре.  
  
Иногда из вредности, или же из сложности характера, Антонио покусывал пальцы нового хозяина, пока тот спал. Однажды, придя с задания, Абернети был настолько измучен, что уснул сразу же, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Естественно, про животное он и не вспомнил. Наутро Антонио отомстил ему, крепко вцепившись в зад и не только испортив любимые брюки, но и оставив на ягодице огромный след от укуса. Впрочем, Абернети предпочел умолчать об этом инциденте. С того момента ему не давала покоя мысль: Антонио должен быть там, где о нём будут заботиться как следует.   
  
Здравым решением казалось отправить избалованное животное к единственному человеку, который сможет правильно позаботиться о нём. Весьма печально, конечно, что Ньютон Скамандер был не на их стороне, но, может, оно и к лучшему: какая чудесная возможность избавиться от навязанной проблемы! Уже наутро перепуганные совы поднимали в воздух деревянный ящик с Антонио внутри.   
  
На сердце Абернети сразу стало гораздо легче. Теперь он мог не только спокойнее спать, но и заниматься в свободное время более приятными вещами, чем чистка шипов чупакабры. Но счастье было недолгим. Примерно через месяц Гриндельвальд внимательно посмотрел на него за обедом.  
  
— Как поживает Антонио? — спросил он.  
  
— Хорошо. Я ухаживаю за ним, так, как вы и просили, — бесстрастно соврал Абернети, глядя Гриндельвальду в глаза.  
  
— Отлично. — Гриндельвальд еле заметно улыбнулся. — Он скоро мне понадобится.  
  
Абернети кивнул и молча уставился в свою тарелку, живо представляя себе всевозможные наказания, которые могут прийти в голову Гриндельвальду, если он узнает правду. Нужно было вернуть чупакабру обратно. Тем же вечером, вооружившись склянкой оборотного зелья и волосом случайного не-мага, Абернети отправился в Лондон.  
  
Местоположение жилища Ньютона Скамандера не было секретом для людей Гриндельвальда. Однако нападать на него так просто из каких-то особых соображений, которых придерживался их лидер, они не собирались. Потому Абернети, приняв облик неизвестного рыжеволосого юноши, быстро поднялся по ступенькам и постучал в дверь.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели? — В приоткрывшуюся дверь с подозрением выглянула несуразная белокурая девушка в длинном фартуке.  
  
— Да... — Абернети замялся, чтобы придать своему персонажу больше неуверенности, — мой дядя недавно отправил моего питомца мистеру Скамандеру. Мне сказали, что он живёт здесь... — Он с надеждой посмотрел на девушку.  
  
— Нууу... — протянула девушка, а потом перевела взгляд на человека, который подошел к ней.  
  
— Что такое, Банти? — спросил он и повернулся к Абернети. — Вам что-то нужно?  
  
— Да, я... — Одного беглого взгляда Абернети хватило, чтобы узнать Скамандера, которого он видел несколько раз, ещё в МАКУСА, — я говорил мисс, что мой дядя... отправил вам питомца, который принадлежит мне. — Для большей убедительности Абернети жалобно посмотрел на Скамандера и неизвестную девушку, которая уже достаточно участливо на него поглядывала.  
  
Подумав пару секунд, Скамандер открыл дверь шире, приглашая Абернети войти в дом.  
  
— Что за животное ваш дядя прислал мне? — Скамандер внимательно изучал незнакомца.  
  
— Ну... э... знаете, это была чупакабра.  
  
— Чупакабра? Вы ведь в курсе, что они опасны?  
  
— Да, но Антонио — мой друг! — воскликнул Абернети. — Мы живём на ферме, и дяде не понравилось, что он пьёт кровь наших коз...  
  
— Теперь понятно, почему ваш дядя решил отправить его сюда. А вот и ваша зверюшка.   
  
Скамандер открыл дверь в соседнюю комнату, в которой стоял обеденный стол. За ним сидел человек. Абернети сразу узнал его, хоть никогда не видел прежде. Гриндельвальд говорил о нём не переставая, называя самым непримиримым идейным врагом, целью номер один и многими другими именами, которые красноречиво свидетельствовали о невероятной силе.  
  
За столом сидел Альбус Дамблдор. Он поглаживал чупакабру так, как делал это сам Гриндельвальд. Антонио, словно довольный кот, тёрся о его руки и издавал звуки, отдалённо похожие на мурлыканье.  
  
— Дамблдор, — обратился к нему Скамандер, кивая на Абернети — кажется, нашелся хозяин этой чупакабры.  
  
— Невероятно! — Дамблдор с интересом разглядывал Абернети под оборотным зельем.  
  
— Простите, — замялся Скамандер, — у нас небольшая проблема с кельпи, не могли бы вы разобраться с чупакаброй без меня?  
  
— Да, конечно. Не беспокойся, Ньют. Я всё улажу.  
  
Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся, после чего Скамандер и странная девушка, которая всё это время смотрела на него с нескрываемым восхищением и глупой улыбкой, куда-то ушли.   
  
— Присаживайтесь, молодой человек. — Дамблдор указал на стул напротив.  
  
— Благодарю. — Абернети послушно опустился на мягкое сиденье.  
  
— Так вы говорите, это ваша чупакабра?  
  
— Да...  
  
— Вы из Америки?  
  
— Да, из Соединённых Штатов, — кивнул Абернети.  
  
— И откуда, говорите, у вас он? — Дамблдор ласково погладил Антонио.  
  
— Я нашел его на ферме дяди. Он пил кровь наших коз. И... Антонио, его зовут Антонио, — зачем-то решил уточнить Абернети.  
  
— Антонио? Какая прелесть. Но вот что интересно... — протянул Дамблдор. — Вы ведь в курсе, что в США запрещено держать магических существ? Тем более чупакабр. Последние лет десять их разводят исключительно для МАКУСА, чтобы они охраняли особо опасных магических преступников.  
  
Абернети невольно заёрзал под многозначительным взглядом Дамблдора.  
  
— Вы знаете, — тот ехидно улыбнулся, — я хотел оставить эту чупакабру себе.  
  
По спине пробежал холодок. В этот момент Дамблдор был похож на Гриндельвальда, словно тот сейчас сидел под обороткой за столом в гостинной Ньютона Скамандера.  
  
— Нет... — В горле у Абернети предательски пересохло, и голос охрип. — Он мой друг...  
  
— Если бы он действительно был вашим другом, — холодно заметил Дамблдор, — вы бы не отправили его куда подальше. Но вы настолько боитесь своего хозяина, что прибежали сюда, придумав на ходу очаровательную легенду о мальчике и его зверюшке.  
  
Абернети вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. Как Альбус Дамблдор узнал об этом? Или же подозрения верны, и перед ним сидит Гриндельвальд?  
  
— Вот что мы сделаем. — Дамблдор взял чупакабру на руки. — Я отдам вам то, за чем вы пришли, но при одном условии.  
  
— Что вам нужно? — упавшим голосом произнёс Абернети.  
  
— Держите вашего Антонио. — Дамблдор подошел к Абернети и вложил ему в руки чупакабру, продолжив до боли знакомым ледяным тоном: — Мне нужно, чтобы вы устроили мне встречу с  _ним_.


End file.
